


Don't Think

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looked up at Rodney from where he was kneeling on the floor.  He didn't know what Rodney had planned this time - he never did - but somehow it was always the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack!fic, written for ladycat777 who's having a very bad day.

John looked up at Rodney from where he was kneeling on the floor. He didn't know what Rodney had planned this time - he never did - but somehow it was always the right thing.

If anyone had asked him if he'd ever kneel for Rodney six months ago, he would have laughed in their face. Rodney was attractive, yes, and very obviously a boss-type, but he _wasn't_ John's type. Then Rodney had one day said, "You know, this is stupid," and kissed him. And every notion of "type" that John had in his head flew right out the window.

Sex with Rodney was a lot of things - fun, intense, laughing and sometimes tears. Rodney seemed to know how to play his body to get the reaction he wanted. And John, for the first time in a very long time, was content.

"John? You in there?" Rodney's voice was different when they played these games. Warm and thick, like honey, or chocolate.

"Yes, Rodney. Just... thinking." John lowered his eyes to the floor and stared. Rodney had told him that they were going to play hard since both of them were off the next day.

Rodney chuckled and ran a possessive hand through John's hair, tugging at it till John tipped his head back and looked him in the face. "How many times have I told you that that's my job when we're here? You don't need to think, just -" Rodney's hand tightened in his hair till there was the faint prickling of pain - "feel."

"Yes, sir," John got out through the lump that was lodged in his throat.

Rodney laughed again and pulled gently at John's hair, encouraging him to stand without words. John's cock, which was already hard, bobbed against his stomach as he stood up, leaving a wet streak that cooled quickly.

When he was completely upright, Rodney released his hair so quickly that the lack of pressure was almost a pain in its own right. John blinked, but stayed immobile. "You're thinking again, I can tell."

Damn. "Yes, Rodney. I can't seem to stop."

Stepping behind him, Rodney ran his hands down from John's shoulders to his hands, tugging till they were folded behind his back. "Do I need to stop you?"

John felt some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders, but there was still more. "Please?"

"Stay here." Rodney walked away, going to the chest where they kept their small selection of equipment. Out of the corner of his eye, John could see Rodney pulling out the rope that he'd traded the Athosians for, and more of the stress disappeared. Rodney was going to take the choice out of his hands, and then he could finally just let go, just be _John_ and not the Military Commander of Atlantis.

The first piece of rope circled his wrists, and he lifted them slightly, making it easier for Rodney to wrap it around and around. The rope was wide and flat and soft, and Rodney twisted it an intricate pattern till John was bound with his arms folded, hands to elbows.

He tugged slightly, and Rodney snorted, slapping him softly on the ass. "Like I'd leave enough give for you to get loose. Now, open your mouth."

Knowing what was coming next, John did, feeling as the rope knot was slipped in, and the sides of the makeshift gag were tied in place. The knot pressed his tongue down, held his mouth open just wide enough for the rope at the corners of his mouth. For just a moment, he panicked, feeling like he couldn't get enough air, but Rodney's hands touched his face, and he calmed, remembering that he could breathe easily around the rope.

Rodney's hands stayed there till John had taken several deep breaths, but when he would have opened eyes that had fallen shut, Rodney said, "Don't." His hands disappeared, and then a soft cloth wrapped around his head, blindfolding him.

Blind and mute, he let Rodney take his arm and guide him up on the bed, leaving him kneeling in the middle. "It's been a while since we've really played, hasn't it, John?" Rodney asked, conversationally.

John did the only thing he could - he nodded, hoping that Rodney was going to take this as far as he could. Right now he needed it so badly, and before Rodney had started to tie him, he wouldn't have said he _needed_ it at all.

He could feel Rodney move up behind him on the bed, and then the feeling of Rodney's cloth covered hips pressing against his naked ass. He whimpered, wishing that Rodney was naked as well, pressing back to get as much contact as he could.

"Shh, John. We'll get there," Rodney said, his hands coming up to massage John's shoulders. "You've been having problems again, John. Taking on too much, trying to be everywhere. In your own way, you're worse than me."

John couldn't help the snort that broke loose at that. "Yes, well, the difference is that I'm willing to stop sometimes, work on something else. You never allow yourself that, do you?"

Shaking his head, John couldn't help the moan when Rodney's hands disappeared from his shoulders. Then they were on his chest, guiding him down so that he lying on his chest, ass propped up and thighs spread wide.

"I think we need to do something to remind you that occasionally you need to let go, John. Let Major Lorne or one of the other officers take over some of the responsibility. Don't you?"

Nodding was difficult, but John managed. God, how he wanted that.

Even with Rodney's words, he was still surprised though when a sharp pain lanced through his ass. It only took a moment for him to realize that it was the rope whip that Rodney had made the last time John had nearly burned himself out. It left welts that would burn and itch for days, and had John had the ability to speak he would have told Rodney to stop.

But he was tied and gagged, helpless, and he didn't really want Rodney to stop anyway. He was so focused on being ready for the next lash that he almost didn't hear Rodney's soft words. "John, if you want me to stop, this is your only chance. Shake your head no, and I'll stop. Otherwise, I'm going to stripe your fine ass so that you remember every time you sit down."

John thought about it for what seemed like forever, then just relaxed into the bedding. He needed this.

Rodney didn't say anything, just waited for some unseen signal. Then the whip fell again and again and again. John lost count of the strokes, falling into the burning pain on his ass, so much so that when they finally stopped, he found himself lifting his ass higher, mutely begging for more.

"Shh, John, shh. That's enough." John felt the whip fall onto the bed, then Rodney was twisting around and holding him tightly. Hands wiped away tears that he hadn't even been aware were falling.

John buried his head in Rodney's chest as best he could, seeking out the contact. Rodney let him for a long time, but finally he squirmed away. "We're not done yet, not by a long shot." John let himself relax. Rodney never hurt him twice in a row, so he knew whatever was coming next was going to feel good.

He could hear the sounds of Rodney taking off his clothes, then the _snick_ of the tube of cocoa butter they used as lubricant. A finger slid into him, then retreated, returning immediately with a second. John moaned into the gag, hoping for Rodney's cock and soon.

But those fingers seemed to want to play, sliding in and out slowly, tantalizingly. Sometimes they slid in deep, pressing lightly on his prostate. Sometimes they slid out till they were only barely penetrating him, teasing the nerves right at his entrance. Over and over again, till it was like an itch he couldn't scratch, his voice a constant whine.

If he could have begged for Rodney to fuck him, he would have. Instead he had to just take it. He could rock a little in place, and he did till a slap on his already burning ass made him still. "Don't move, John. If you move, I'll stop."

John bit deep into the rope to resist the urge to say something, but somehow he managed to stop moving. Rodney went right back to playing as if it had never happened.

It was maddening, those two fingers never filling him the way that he wanted, never giving him enough. His cock hung, full and thick, between his thighs, his balls drawn up as he tried to get enough stimulation.

He could feel Rodney moving, shifting behind him. Finally, _finally_ his cock was pressing against his entrance as those fingers slid away, and then he was being filled, so deep and hard, all in one thrust.

Rodney's pubic hair pressing against the welts on his ass burned, but that was nothing compared to the feel of his cock rocking in and out of him. One hand rested on his hip, and the other was busy with the rope gag, untying it and tugging it free.

_Now_ John could beg, and he did. "Please, Rodney, sir, please fuck me harder. I need it so bad."

"Harder, John?" The next thrust practically lifted his knees off the bed. "You want it hard - want to feel it for days?" And another, gloriously hard. John was gradually being pushed up the bed, but he didn't care as long as Rodney didn't stop.

John didn't answer, just nodded his head and tried to brace his shoulders against the bed. There were hands busy with the ropes securing his hands, and then they were free.

Now John could bring his hands around, could push up and back so that Rodney slid in even deeper. "You're mine, John. Mine to fuck and whip and kiss. Aren't you?" Every word was punctuated with another deep thrust.

"Yes, oh, god, yes, yours," he answered, unable to say anything else.

Rodney's hand dropped between his legs, wrapping around his cock. "Come for me, John. Come on, come on, come on..."

With a noise that was practically a scream, John came, striping his chest and stomach. Rodney grunted behind him, and he could feel the warmth filling him as Rodney came as well. Unable to support himself any longer, John collapsed forward, Rodney following him down.

John was still in the dark, the blindfold still in place, as Rodney turned them, kissing him softly. "You okay, John?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," John said, blinking a little as Rodney slipped the dark cloth off.

"No, you haven't been, but now you have some reminders, don't you?"

John's ass burned, in and out, and he knew that he'd be feeling this for days. "Yes, sir. I'll try harder."

"I know you will, John. I know you will."


End file.
